Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation
| directed by = Kim Henkel | written by = Kim Henkel | produced by = Robert J. Kuhn Kim Henkel Charles Kuhn | music by = Wayne Bell Robert Jacks | cinematography = Levie Isaacks | edited by = Sandra Adair | distributed by = Genre Pictures Return Productions River City Films Ultra Muchos Productions Columbia TriStar New Line Cinema | release date(s) = October 7th, 1994 (Original) August 29th, 1997 (Re-release) | mpaa rating = | running time = 86 min. Edited version. 95 min. Uncut version. | country = | language = English | budget = $600,000 | gross revenue = $45,086 August 29th release $53,111 September 1st, 1997 re-issue. $94,558 September 7th, 1997 re-issue | preceded by = Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) | followed by = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) }} Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, alternatively known as The Return of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, is an American independent horror film of the slasher subgenre. It is the fourth installment in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. The film was written and directed by Kim Henkel and was co-produced by Genre Pictures, Return Productions, River City Films, Ultra Muchos Productions and was distributed through Columbia TriStar Pictures. Other than the title and some thematic elements, the movie has no connection to the previous films in the series. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation stars Ren e Zellweger as high school student Jenny, with Matthew McConaughey taking on the role of the lead antagonist, Vilmer. The film also stars Robert Jacks as the transvestite killer Leather, Tonie Perenski as Vilmer's love interest, Darla, Joe Stevens as W.E., Lisa Newmyer as Heather, John Harrison as Sean and Tyler Cone as Barry. Plot Cast Notes * The tagline for this film is "If looks could kill he woudn't need a chainsaw". * This is the first, and to date, only film produced by Ultra Muchos Productions. * Actress Tonie Perensky is credited as Tonie Perenski in this film. * Actress Lisa Marie Newmyer is credited as Lisa Newmyer in this film. * This film includes cameo appearances by John Dugan, Paul A. Partain and Marilyn Burns, all of whom played characters in the original Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Dugan, who plays a police officer at the hospital in this film is the original Grandpa Sawyer (sans makeup). Paul A. Partain, who originally played the crippled Franklin Hardesty in the first film plays a hospital orderly in The Return of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Marilyn Burns, credited only as "Anonymous" reprises the role of Sally Hardesty - sole survivor of the original massacre. She appears as a patient on a gurney being wheeled past Renée Zellweger at the end of the film. * This is the only film in the franchise where the antagonists are not portrayed as cannibals. In fact, the character of Darla is charged with bringing home pizza from Bud's Pizza shop. * Matthew McConaughey is one of two leading actors from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series to also star in the 2012 drama film Magic Mike. The other is Matt Bomer, who played Eric in the 2006 prequel film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:October, 1994/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Genre Pictures Category:Return Productions Category:River City Films Category:Ultra Muchos Productions Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:T/Films Category:Kim Henkel/Director Category:Kim Henkel/Writer Category:Kim Henkel/Producer Category:Charles Kuhn/Associate producer Category:Robert Kuhn/Executive producer Category:Wayne Bell/Composer Category:Robert Jacks/Composer Category:Levie Isaacks/Cinematographer Category:Sandra Adair/Editor